As life goes on
by Charming-Phoebz
Summary: this is a story set 2 months after HBP, mainly about Lupin and Tonks and their relationship


This is my first HPfanfictions, so don't be so hard with your comments. But don't get my wrong, I'm open for criticism. This fanfiction might not be perfect, for 2 reasons. First, I wrote this while I was at my science class, and 2nd, English isn't my first language. It's not even my second one, it's my third language. You should probably expect some mistakes and a mixture of British and American English. Still, I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer:I only claim the plot as mine, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling...damn!

Standing in her apartment Tonks looked out of the window, sighing. Two months had passed since the day Dumbledore had tragically died, two bittersweet months. Two months surrounded by darkness with the Dark Lord growing stronger and more and more invincible, with his Death Eaters terrorising England, but also two months lived in the greatest happiness she had ever experienced.

One could ask how this could possibly be, with a war going on, a war which seemed to be long lost ever since Dumbledore died. Many members of the Order were suffering from a lack of confidence, letting despair control their actions, leading them, in some cases, to collaboration.

However, Tonks was still filled with happiness, despite everything going on. On the other side of her world, the side with no war, there was the best thing that ever happened to her: the romantic relationship with Remus.

She didn't know what she would do without him, without his care, trust and, most importantly, love. She thanked God daily for having him in a time like this, a time of hardship.

Would she've been still alive, if he had kept rejecting her? The loss of Sirius a year ago had already weakened her, but then, when the probably greatest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore, had died, she couldn't deny feeling a certain emptiness which had led her to suicidal thoughts.  
The moment Remus had given up his whole 'too old, too poor, too dangerous' crap and admitted he wanted to be with her, she abandoned her thoughts.

'Too dangerous'. She smirked. What would he say if he knew he saved her with his sudden change of heart?

Tonks turned her head to the big clock hanging over the kitchentable. It was pretty early, 5:07 a.m. to be exact. She considered going back to bed but remembered she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so why bother even trying?

Last night was fullmoon and Remus promised to stop by at her place before she had to leave for work. They didn't really settle on a certain time so she just figured it would be for the best to stay up, just in case. It was a stupid thought, she later realized .

Even if she couldn't sleep worrying about Remus, she was tired. So she decided it wouldn't hurt for her to rest on the couch for several minutes, just snoozing for a bit.

She must've fallen asleep anyway. The next thing she knew was Remus kneeling next to the couch, storking her cheek, saying "wake up Dora".

She opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend. "I missed you" she said. "I was only gone for one night, honey" he said in response. "But still"she said, "I was worried. I've gotten so used to your presence that every night wothout you is simply horrible."

Ever since they became romantically involved they spent every single night together. Since Snape had turned himself against the Order there was no one left to make the Wolvesbane and without it Remus didn't allow her to be anywhere near him while he was transformed, he was just too dangerous. But Tonks didn't care, there was even a time where she claimed she wouldn't mind getting bitten by him, but he knew better. He knew she only said that becasue she loved him, not thinking about the consequences which would result from that. That night they almost had their first real fight. Luckily they were able to prevent it from happening just that night, but they both knew that their problem wouldn't go away by simply ignoring it. There would be a time where they would have to talk it through, all the problems that came with him being a werewolf, but they both hoped they could just delay it a little bit longer, enjoying their time together.

"That's something I want to talk to you about, actually" said Lupin."Oh really?" asked Tonks, "you want to talk to me about how I miss you when I'm not close to you?" She frowned. What if his doubts concerning their relationships had come back?

"Well, not exactly, it's more like a question I want to ask you."

"Go on, ask away" she said, forcing herself to fake a more or less realistically looking smile.  
"Well, you know how much time we've been spending together lately, especially at nighttime." He smiled at the last part.  
"Remus...if you think we should take a step back and take the whole thing more slowly just say it, that would be perfectly alright." Okay, she lied, but she didn't want to sound too pushy, knowing how easily men could be scared away. She wanted to take no risks with this man, still afraid he could just decide against their relationship one day.

"Oh, not at all" he answered, "I'm quite happy about the developement of our relationship. " Tonks felt a huge weight lifting from her heart. "And that's what I wanted to ask you about, I was just wondering if you would like to move in with me."

Tonks jaw dropped. She didn't see that coming. For a couple of seconds she just said there, mouth opened, looking at Remus with her eyes gleaming. Then she seemed to remember how talking worked.

"O..Of course, I would love to move in with you" she said, her voice sqeaky, a wide smile spreading over her face. Remus hugged her tightly, also smiling.

"So.." he began, joining her on the couch, "where would you like to live? My place? Your place? New place"  
She looked at him, a little more seriously. "I would prefer staying here at my apartment, if you don't mind. I know it's rather small and everything, but I have trouble adjusting to new places" she admitted.

"Of course" he said, "anything you want, princess. You know, I would even agree to live in the Muggle Underground, as long as I would be with you"  
That made her smile. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, you know that? Even more considering how you hate the underground." She tilted her head towards him and they met for a kiss.

"So when should I start packing" he asked as soon as they broke the kiss. Tonks pretended thinking about this question pretty long until she said "How about right after we spend the rest of the night together, making sweet love?"

He grinned. "Then we should better start right now." They started kissing again, Tonks pulling Remus onto her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this was chapter one, what do you think about it? Would be nice if you could review. Thanks :) 


End file.
